PAGINA EN BLANCO
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Minific. A fin de cuentas... ¿quién es Anohito? Basado en las traducciones no oficiales de FINAL STORY


PAGINA EN BLANCO

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho, que casi lo había olvidado; pero allí estaba, con sus rodillas lastimadas a consecuencia de la falta de práctica, contemplando, desde lo más alto del padre árbol, el anaranjado atardecer veraniego sobre las tierras que circundaban el hogar de Pony. "Se supone que ya eres 'toda una mujer', según dicen", dijo Candy en voz alta, alisando la falda de su estropeado vestido, "No deberías esconderte como una pequeña traviesa…" Pero tenía que hacerlo, por su propia tranquilidad, pues ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos, despejar sus dudas, esparcir la mente lo suficiente para dilucidar si la revelación manifestada en una carta recibida días atrás era una señal del Padre Celestial para poner a prueba su madurez emocional, o más bien una burla del destino para dejarla atrapada en el tiempo. ¿Acaso había estado soñando, y la carta no era sino un producto de su imaginación… o en realidad había estado viviendo una pesadilla, y justo ahora acababa de despertar? En un gesto inconsciente, tomó el pequeño cuaderno que había comprado horas antes, y en cuyas páginas iniciales había adherido, sin ningún orden o preferencia, gran parte de las cartas escritas por sus amigos, y hojeó cada una de ellas como si las estuviera apreciando por primera vez. "¿Por qué no las coloqué en el cuaderno según como me fueron llegando?", se preguntó entre risas, repasando las líneas de cada manifiesto escrito, y no tardó en hallar la respuesta: cualquiera que hubiera visto la manera como ella había arreglado las cartas, hubiera asegurado que su vida había adquirido un rumbo distinto, y al terminar de leer, rió ante la sabia imprudencia de haber ordenado una existencia imaginaria, aunque no tenía remordimiento sobre ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado, y estaba agradecida al Creador por todo lo que le había sucedido. Pero el dolor… ese dolor que formaba parte de todo ser humano, hasta del más vivaracho y optimista, se negaba a desaparecer, y al detenerse en la última carta, descubrió que la misma, a diferencia de las otras, había sido colocada como correspondía en realidad. "Es la última", se recordó a sí misma, intentando adquirir un sentido de formalidad. "Y ahora, sólo unas hojas en blanco…"

"¿Interrumpo?", dijo una voz agradable y conocida; y Candy, al escucharlo, perdió el equilibrio, y tuvo que agitar los brazos en el aire para balancearse, haciendo que el cuaderno cayera al suelo. "¡Oh, no!", exclamó, mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice; y sin abandonar el improvisado refugio en el árbol, retomó su atención en el recién llegado. "¡No sabía que habías llegado!"

Albert esbozó una sonrisa, y al hacerlo, unas marcadas líneas de expresión, antes inexistentes, quedaron dibujadas en la comisura de sus labios; y no era para menos, pues a raíz de la crisis económica que ahora afectaba al mundo entero, las finanzas de los Andley habían decaído en forma tal que el rubio patriarca no tuvo otra salida que vender las vastas propiedades de la familia, incluyendo el emblemático y casi mítico Lakewood. "He venido uno o dos días antes de lo previsto", explicó al fin, mientras recogía el cuaderno que permanecía abierto sobre la tierra; y aunque él no era del tipo de personas que escudriñaba en las pertenencias de otros, no pudo evitar observar una de sus propias cartas pegadas con mucho esmero en una de las páginas. Avergonzado por su intromisión, señaló: "Este es tu diario, pequeña…"

El cariño con que su antiguo príncipe de la colina se refería a ella no pasaba inadvertido, y ella correspondió con el mismo aprecio, rogando al Todopoderoso que la llegada de su tutor iluminara su razón lo suficiente para tomar una decisión respecto a las páginas en blanco del cuaderno. "No es un diario, Bert", aclaró entre risas, "¡si fuera así, necesitaría una enciclopedia para contarlo todo!"

Albert estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero al recordar el motivo de su visita, se aclaró la garganta en un intento de mostrar un poco de seriedad. "¿Vas a bajar?", preguntó, y al ver que ella se mantenía rígida contra el tronco del árbol, supo que había recibido la carta… _esa _carta, aquélla por la cual la correspondencia plasmada en el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos estaba ordenada a destiempo, ¿o acaso había sido una acción involuntaria de ella, como si fuera su corazón, y no su mente, quien se hubiera expresado a través del cuaderno? En un nuevo acto de generosidad para con su protegida, procedió a abrir el camino a la liberación de ella, aunque para eso tuviera que mentir, algo que no había hecho desde aquella ocasión en que, por omisión, había ocultado ser el renombrado William Albert Andley. "Hace poco estuve en el pueblo, y escuché decir que una nueva clínica iniciará operaciones cerca de aquí el año entrante, y existe una urgente necesidad de enfermeras graduadas para iniciar tan importante trabajo."

"¿Dijiste cerca de aquí?" En una fracción de segundo, Candy se había columpiado sobre la rama del árbol, y en un impulso dio un gran salto hasta quedar frente a frente con Albert. "¿Sabes algo más al respecto?"

'Nunca ha perdido el amor a su trabajo', confirmó él, y procedió a caminar por la colina, vestido a la usanza del "vagabundo" señor Albert, como el amante de la naturaleza que era. Ella le siguió el paso sin comprender, y así continuaron por varios minutos, en silencio, hasta llegar al punto más alto desde donde se podía divisar el hogar de Pony. Sin embargo, Albert permaneció de pie contemplando el paisaje a lo lejos, y sin apartar la vista del rústico albergue murmuró: "Como habíamos comentado en nuestras pasadas cartas, existen unos hilos invisibles entre nosotros, Candy…"

"¡Eso ni lo dudes!", reafirmó ella con picardía.

"Sabes que esos hilos siempre estarán ahí, en uno u otro modo", continuó el rubio. "Siempre contarás conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, tal y como has hecho conmigo durante mi ausencia de memoria, y más ahora con el derrumbe en los negocios de los Andley. Sin embargo-"

El rostro de Candy se tornó serio de inmediato. "¿Qué sucede?" De pronto, le asaltó la idea de que su protector se marchara lejos, muy lejos de ella, para nunca más volver, aunque en varias ocasiones había viajado a destinos muy remotos, y siempre le había escrito, sin importar cuán lejos se encontrara. "¿Qué pasa, Albert?", insistió.

Luego de una prolongada pausa, el joven se dio la vuelta. "Si bien tú y yo estaremos unidos por hilos invisibles, existen otros lazos, también indestructibles, pero a veces es preciso deshacer torceduras para adherirnos a ellos, mas nunca quedan sueltos los extremos." La tomó por los hombros, girándola de tal modo que ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. "Creo que sabes a qué me refiero, Candy."

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza, pues él tenía razón; Albert no era el único con quien sostenía una alianza emocional que resistía los embates del tiempo y la distancia. Pero había algo más, un aire de creciente anticipación, como si algo impresionante estuviera a punto de ocurrir… y fue entonces cuando el sonido de la música tocó sus sentidos.

A lo lejos, las notas de una famosa melodía eran interpretadas en lo que sin duda era el rústico piano que se usaba en ocasiones especiales en el hogar de Pony. 'Pero se escucha demasiado cerca, como si alguien lo hubiera llevado al exterior', pensó con inquietud. De pronto, dio un sobresalto al sentir un ligero golpe sobre su hombro, y suspiró con alivio al ver que Albert le hacía entrega del cuaderno que había olvidado. "No existe tal oferta de empleo, pequeña", confesó él. "En mis manos aún no está que tengas una nueva oportunidad para trabajar, aunque ahora no estoy tan seguro de que algún día vuelvas a hacerlo…"

"¡Estás muy extraño!", exclamó ella entre risas, disimulando sus inesperados e inexplicables nervios. La actitud de él, la música a su alrededor… todo era tan confuso, y al mismo tiempo tan lógico, como si varias piezas de un mismo rompecabezas comenzaran a armarse…

Ahora la música se escuchaba con más claridad, y esta vez, ella buscó por todos lados con la mirada, sin percatarse de que, poco a poco, Albert iba retrocediendo el paso hasta alejarse de ella. "La imaginación me traiciona", susurró la chica, al tiempo que la música se detuvo. En un impulso, abrió el cuaderno en dos, justo donde comenzaban las páginas en blanco. De pronto, se hizo el silencio, pero ella continuaba observando la sección sin contenido del album. Así estuvo unos minutos, hasta que recibió una nueva palmada en el hombro, y sonrió con nostalgia. "Oh, Albert…", dijo con voz queda mientras se daba la vuelta, "me he quedado envuelta en mis pensamientos, y había olvidado que estabas aq-"

"No sabía que Tarzán pecosa usaba libros para adornar los árboles."

"¡Oh!" Candy se aferró al cuaderno para controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, así como el inusitado vuelco en su corazón. Sosteniendo la absorta mirada de ella en unos magnéticos ojos zafiro, el hombre al que ella había resuelto no volver a ver, la miraba con una vorágine de emociones reflejadas en las pupilas tan azules como el mar. Bajo el sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba, el cansancio hacía mella en su rostro, y el paso de los años había acentuado sus facciones masculinas. También estaba más alto, y de repente ella se sintió impotente, y más vulnerable que nunca, abriendo la herida que nunca había cicatrizado del todo. "Tú… tú no eres Albert", musitó, recriminándose en silencio por su torpeza al hablar.

A pesar de los nervios que lo traicionaban, Terry Granchester no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, y sintió alivio por no haber sido recibido con una cachetada, o peor aún, con palabras de desprecio, aunque él había conocido a Candy lo suficiente para saber que ella jamás guardaría rencor hacia nadie; pero no podía confiarse demasiado, pues varios años habían transcurrido desde aquella decisiva noche en que ambos habían determinado tomar rumbos separados. ¿Cómo había reunido el valor para llegar hasta ahí, hablarle, e incluso llamarla por su apodo, cuando el miedo escénico que rara vez experimentaba en sus presentaciones lo asaltaba esta vez sin misericordia? Tal era su impaciencia que no había reparado en los golpes que constantemente daba al suelo con uno de sus pies, hasta que la vio una vez más, con su cabello suelto ondeado por una leve brisa, y una nueva femineidad resplandeciendo su mirada, y recobró la compostura. "Lamento decepcionarte, pero nuestro amigo ha tomado la determinación de dejarnos a solas."

'Está nervioso aunque intenta disimularlo… lo veo en sus ojos', pensó ella con la misma precisión de antaño, ignorando, sólo un instante, el abismo que los había mantenido distanciados. Entonces volvió a tomar el control de su mente y de su cuerpo, y cruzando los brazos con fingido enfado preguntó: "¿Tú y Albert planearon esto, Te… Te… Te-"

"Puedes pronunciar mi nombre, nadie va a morderte por eso", respondió él divertido. "Lo cierto es que pasaba por aquí, y necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a mover el piano fuera del hogar de Pony, y no quería que la hermana María y la señorita Pony lo llevaran a cuestas, así que llamé a un viejo amigo millonario para que me diera una mano."

"¿El piano?", repitió ella, sintiéndose como una niña tonta retrocediendo en el tiempo. "¿Dónde lo dejaste, Te… Te… Te-"

"Es Terry", recordó él, y sin previo aviso la tomó de la mano, llevándola a su lado mientras caminaban hacia adelante. "Y sí, tu 'abuelo' ya tenía conocimiento sobre esto… y otras cosas." Entonces vio el cuaderno que ella sostenía en su otra mano, y sin pedir permiso, tomó el mismo y lo abrió en sus páginas iniciales. "Vaya, vaya", murmuró, ocultando la emoción que lo embargaba al ver su propio reflejo en las palabras y cartas de su enfermera, "ni entre líneas has dejado de pensar en mí…"

Antes que su alma quedara completamente al descubierto a medida que él continuaba explorando el cuaderno, Candy avanzó hacia él, y ambos comenzaron a forcejear por el control del libro: ella, con la impotencia de quien había quedado vulnerable ante quien menos esperaba; y él, con la nueva dosis de júbilo que había recibido con sólo mirarla. El tiempo había retrocedido para ellos, y al mismo tiempo habían adquirido conciencia de los años transcurridos… y para horror de ambos, y a pesar de la madurez adquirida a través de sus penurias, los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro habían permanecido inalterables. "¡Dame mi libro, Terry!", exclamó Candy mientras luchaba.

Sin soltar el cuaderno, Terry esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. "¡Hasta que al fin me llamas por mi nombre!" Y se alejó corriendo, mientras ella lo seguía a toda velocidad. "¡Eres un tonto! ¿Acaso olvidas que conozco muy bien esta colina? ¡Y puedo correr a través de ella más rápido que tú!"

El la desafió con la mirada. "Eso ya lo veremos, pecosa." Y descendió disparado por una pendiente, mientras ella trotaba a máxima velocidad, echando humo por las orejas, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando vio el piano, allí, entre la maleza, reposando sobre la hierba como si fuera parte del paisaje, y justo cuando estaba por atrapar a Terry, éste trepó el hueco debajo de la cola, y cuando ella se lanzó hacia él para quitarle el cuaderno, él la agarró por la cintura, levantándola en el aire, y llevándola consigo dentro del piano, removiendo en él los alegres instantes que habían tenido juntos en Londres y Escocia. ¿Cuántas veces no habían correteado y jugado así, cuerpo a cuerpo, inocentes de todo, con la energía de la juventud? Pero ya no eran unos niños, y sin embargo, la adrenalina corría por sus venas con la misma rapidez de antes. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, abrió con delicadeza el cuaderno, deteniéndose en las hojas en blanco. "Me había propuesto explicarte muchas cosas…"

"No digas nada", interrumpió ella, haciendo el inútil esfuerzo en desprender su mirada de la de él. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ya no es necesario que hablemos sobre… _eso."_

"Pues deberíamos…"

"Piensa en Susana… debemos guardarle respeto-"

"Han sido muchos años de consideraciones con ella y con los demás, ¿no crees?" El enojo se había apoderado de sus expresivos ojos zafiro. "He pagado un precio muy alto por no haber tenido el valor de luchar…"

Ella se colocó de costado, pues no quería que él viera sus ojos empañados de lágrimas. "Ambos tomamos la decisión de apartarnos, Terry, no tienes que sentirte culpable…" Pero no pudo decir más, pues Terry la había girado en dirección a él, y antes que ella protestara, colocó el cuaderno en sus manos. "¡Oh!", exclamó ella con asombro. Las hojas en blanco habían sido dobladas hacia adentro, simulando un avioncito de papel, y el recuerdo de un perseverante inventor llegó a su mente. "Stear", susurró Candy, a lo que Terry dijo: "No pensaba en él cuando dividí el cuaderno en dos, pero ya que lo mencionas… siento mucho lo que le pasó."

"Yo también." Volvió a mirar el doblez en el cuaderno. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Terry… por qué doblaste las hojas?"

El se colocó de lado, apoyando el codo sobre uno de los bordes del piano. "No tenía nada mejor que hacer." Y al ver la mueca de enfado de ella, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, lo que sonó como una agradable música a los oídos de la rubia, hasta que se unió a su risa, liberando la tensión que había surgido entre ellos. De acuerdo, ambos habían madurado, pero ya habían desarrollado su personalidad desde sus épocas como estudiantes... "En serio", dijo él, dando fin a la cadena de risotadas, "entendí que se te hacía difícil dividir el cuaderno en dos partes."

Candy lo miró sin comprender. "Dividirlo en dos… ¿y por qué?"

El sonrió con picardía, y ella se alegró de volver a ver ese lado de él que tanto le gustaba. "¿No lo imaginas? Yo también dejé una historia en pausa, y creí que mis últimas páginas también quedarían en blanco… pero no tiene por qué ser así."

"Terry, yo-"

"Quiero ser yo quien ocupe la segunda parte de tu libro", dijo él sin miramientos, "y que luego de un par de años, cuando lo abras, estés en nuestra casa, con un jardín lleno de narcisos, iguales a los de Londres, y un poco, sólo un poco, de esas rojas que decías que cultivaba Anthony… y luego me des la bienvenida cuando regrese a casa de un día de trabajo, así, con los brazos abiertos", extendió los brazos de ella hasta tocar los hombros de él.

"¡Terry!", exclamó ella con un intenso rubor en su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera prestado particular atención a los detalles, y a las pláticas que habían sostenido, incluyendo aquéllas que lo habían hecho enfurecer por la sola mención de Anthony? "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar", insistió ella.

"Lo sé", reiteró él, atrayéndola hacia sí, "y también tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar." Y antes que ella presentara objeción alguna, la acercó a él, en el incómodo, pero romántico hueco del piano, hasta que al final, y sintiendo que había quedado en paz al fin, ella hizo a un lado el cuaderno. ¿Dónde estaba escrito que las historias debían tener una continuidad… acaso no se podía simplemente comenzar de nuevo? Un mismo libro, un nuevo comienzo… y mientras ambos sellaban el inicio de una nueva etapa con un beso, Albert, quien había contemplado, a lo lejos, todo cuanto había ocurrido entre sus dos amigos, sonrió, y sin mirar atrás, se dio la vuelta, y se retiró, dejando que Candy y Terry escribieran las primeras líneas de la historia de su nueva vida juntos. Su misión estaba cumplida.


End file.
